The present invention relates to power strip and more particularly pertains to power strip control technology.
According to market research, users in territories with 110V voltage electric supply such as USA, Japan and Canada like to travel to Europe and worldwide by bringing along various electrical appliances (such as hair dryers, electric hair curlers, crimping irons, electric kettles, computers and other various household appliances). However, the power for current full-voltage voltage-reducing power supply is only 200 W, which could supply power to low power electrical appliances such as notebook computers and mobile chargers; moreover, the input voltage of these low power electrical appliances is full voltage, and thus such power supply is not applicable for single voltage electrical appliances such as hair dryers and electric hair curlers due to their high power.